


【KK】坏种（下）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *恶魔51X恶童244*人性本恶论，吱呦是天生的小恶魔，黑化？避雷慎入*强强，甜宠，非常甜，但三观与常人不符，注意避雷！！千万注意！！大爷是万世之主，这是只有恶魔的世界*少年Kids出没x少量车（不太到十七岁，介意慎）*如题，灵感自坏种。不过两个人是守序+中立邪恶√*（上）请移步LOFTER阅读_(:з」∠)_
Kudos: 11





	【KK】坏种（下）

当然，刚说炸学校只是一时口舌之快罢了。他虽然有着强烈自我的正义观，但是对于那些无辜的、没有惹过自己的人，他是不会去主动伤害的。  
光一就这样凭空出现在他身边成为了他的哥哥，两个人在家中时相处得也是日间亲密，住在同一间卧室、睡同一张床，有些晚上光一会变回成年体型抱着他睡，而更多时候两人都是少年模样，这种感觉让光一也觉得有些新鲜。  
“我没有童年。”他向刚坦诚道，“我从出生直到成王都一直在修炼和杀戮。所以我格外珍惜跟你一起长大的这段时光。”  
刚也几乎已经接受了他的存在，毕竟两三年下来，他们每分每秒都在一起，光一无微不至的照顾和浓浓的疼爱早已让他感动，浑身的刺都悄悄收好不再扎人，甚至、有些时候，在光一面前他会露出一点真正他这个年纪的孩子应该有的情绪。  
十四岁那年身体正式开始发育的那一夜，他在光一怀里做了个美梦。  
他梦到他和光一都长大了，两人站在海边，在夕阳下相拥相吻。光一珍惜地亲吻着他身体的每一处，让他全身酥酥麻麻得很是舒服，然后他们……  
梦里的一切都很真实，真实到他一脸满足地醒来的时候，一时间都分不清眼前的是现实还是梦境。  
“做了什么好梦了啊Tsuyo？”光一坏坏地笑着看他，在他耳边亲了一下悄悄问，“是不是……我在梦里欺负你啦？”  
“没、才没有！”  
刚一边嘴硬一边害羞得把自己埋进他怀里。  
几年前种下的种子已经不知何时悄悄萌芽，在懂得情爱的那一瞬间，光一之前的付出都有了回报。他体会到了酸酸甜甜令他胸口饱胀的滋味之后，有些心痒地抬头看着光一，用眼神做着动人的邀请。  
“不——行。”光一温柔地拒绝了他，“Tsuyo乖，我们的第一次，是你十七岁生日的晚上。”  
“十七岁啊……还有三年呢。”刚有些失落，他抱着光一的腰委屈地看着他，“为什么？是我对你已经没有了吸引力了吗？我长大了，你却不想再要我了……光一，你、你是不是已经不喜欢我了？”  
若不是对这小家伙的恶魔本质心知肚明，光一还真的要被他骗过去了。  
“不会有人比我更爱你。”他吻着他的额头郑重地说。  
“那你亲亲我。”  
面对他执拗的注视，光一无奈地轻叹了一声，抬手拉起毯子盖过了两人的脑袋。暗蓝色的毛毯之下，两人的身体时分时合、亲吻与粗重的呼吸声交缠着，他们都没有把起床去上学这种事情放在心上。  
光一仿佛知道他梦中内容一样，温柔怜惜地吻着他的身体。用嘴巴碰碰他挺起的乳尖，光一甚至不敢用力去含住他，生怕把他碰疼了。  
但是显然刚很喜欢这种感觉，一个劲儿地挺胸想要光一继续用力一点。  
“啊~痒，光一……那边舒服、呜……摸摸我，光一……”  
虽然才领略了大人世界的舒服之处的刚叫唤得无比诱人，不过光一也没有被冲昏头脑，冷静仔细地将怀里的小孩揉搓舒服了之后就拉下了毯子。  
两颗小脑袋钻出来，脸颊红扑扑的。刚开心地紧紧抱住光一回味着刚才的亲昵，又有点不满地嘱咐：“记住啊，十七岁哦！一定要答应我啊！”  
“当然。”光一体贴地揉揉他的脑袋亲亲额头，暗中控制着他的身体直接跳过贤者模式，让他可以慢慢地体会快感消去时返上来的余韵。  
两人依偎在一起轻言细语柔情蜜意，慢吞吞地又休息了一阵之后才起床洗漱，而此时的时间距离两人醒来，也不过过了五分钟。  
古时有缩地成寸、一步跨越千万里的高人传说，在时间之路上光一也能做到收放自如。  
光一还有个小小的本领，可以让周围的人都看不到他们。这让陷入恋情中的刚有了很多大胆的举动。公交车上、闹市人群里、学校图书馆、甚至放学的路上，他都会忽然扯过光一与他接吻。  
心念电闪之间就能够隐藏两人的身形，光一无奈地由着他胡闹，虽然他觉得就算被那些人看到也无所谓，不过刚大概想玩的就是那种刺激，自己也就配合一下好了。  
就这样，在升入高中的时候，两个人正式成为了情侣。  
刚被光一喂养得白白圆圆可爱极了，他是所有人口中的完美学生，温文尔雅懂事有礼，成绩一直第一了整整两年——他特意跳了一级，一入学就跟空降到高二的“学长”光一同了班。最近临近毕业，半个月后就是全国的优秀学生评选了，他们学校有一个名额，刚对它势在必得。  
只是，评审老师当中的一个是他们的社会课的老师，刚隐隐的觉得那个三四十岁的男人好像不怎么喜欢自己。  
比起其他老师说到自己时候的赞不绝口和发自内心的喜爱，那个人似乎……更喜欢光一一点。  
刚本来就心思细腻敏感，他原本就拥有光一分享给他的看穿人心的能力，只是觉得能力太烦才特意没有在意。在有了猜测之后他只是确认了一眼就确定了，那个人——他喜欢光一！而且是，想要占有的那种喜欢。  
发现这件事情之后刚顿时气得捏碎了自己的保温杯。竟敢有人觊觎自己的人！不可饶恕！他必须死！！  
而且，要让他身败名裂之后痛苦万分的死！

刚很快就想好了自己的计划。  
当天下午正好有社会课，姓田宫的那个男人进来之后，果然不出刚所料，目光先在光一身上贪婪地游走了一圈。刚眼中闪过一丝阴戾，他向自己身边看去，光一正低着头认真地看着书，他完美的侧脸出现在视野当中的时候，心头的烈火更是熊熊燃烧。  
想要占有他。想要欺负他，想要看他示弱在自己怀中哭泣……  
快要十六岁的刚已经懂得很多东西了。他早有这种想法。自己虽然不介意有一天光一对自己的占有，但……一人一次在上面，不过分吧？他总不可能永远都雌伏于下。  
上课了，他按照自己的计划，给光一递了张纸条。光一看到之后，立刻就明白了他的计划。他无奈又宠溺地笑着将纸条留在自己的桌子上，侧头看看刚，满意地看到了他眼中对自己的占有欲。  
这就对了，知道护食才是好孩子。那也不枉自己故意释放魅力、让那个男人上钩了。能刺激到刚，他也算是物尽其用。  
若说刚目前还算是在世间的善恶标准内用自己的方式惩治碍眼者的话，那么对光一来说，他本身就是这世间的唯一标准。一切以他的欲望为准，一切事物若是能够帮助他完成所思所想，那是一种荣耀。  
能让他的宝贝亲自出手整治，那可不是天大的荣耀么！  
刚大大方方地站起来，当着台上田宫老师的面坐在了光一腿上，揽着他的脖子狠狠地吻住他。  
“嗯……”光一闷哼一声将他搂紧，刚敏感地察觉到他的身体似乎微微兴奋起来了，当然，自己也很兴奋，为了即将到来的那精彩的一幕……  
田宫在讲台上目瞪口呆，两人在教室后面吻得难解难分，他难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛，看着自己一直以来都眼馋着的男孩竟然被另一个人亲吻，他当下怒火中烧大吼道：“堂本刚！你在做什么！”  
“没……没什么啊，嗯~~”  
光一已经解开了他的衣领、细细地亲吻他的锁骨和肩头。刚的身体被教养得十分敏感，尤其是对光一，只是他的气息都能给他相当大的刺激。  
身体沉溺于无边的快乐中，他的思维反而越发清醒和兴奋。  
“我看你是疯了！”田宫“啪”地一下把书摔在讲台上指着后面咆哮，“你给我滚出去罚站！”  
班里所有的学生都面面相觑，他们不明白为什么刚在后面看书看得好好地，田宫突然就发了疯——两人亲吻的那一幕仅仅出现在了那一人眼里，其余所有的孩子看到的都只是两人乖乖学习的场景。  
“老师，我、我不明白我……做错了什么……啊嗯~~轻、轻点光一……”  
刚尽情地享受着光一亲吻他的快感，他眯着眼睛满足地笑着侧头看向脸色铁青的田宫，目光里极尽挑衅。  
田宫忍无可忍，他冲下讲台快步跑到教室后面扯起刚的衣领“啪！”地重重打了他一巴掌。  
“啊！”刚假装被打到地惊呼一声，光一无奈地帮他做好了掩饰：他的侧脸迅速肿了起来，嘴角破裂渗血，白玉似的脸颊泛起了可怖的青紫色。  
“田宫老师！”  
班里很多学生都站起来惊呼，但是田宫没听到似的抬腿就踢，一边踢还一边破口大骂：“我打死你个不要脸的下贱货！该死！你去死吧！！”  
就算很清楚现在那人踢打的只是被自己暗中移花接木过来的一个大铁橱，而刚滚倒在地上抱着脑袋尖叫痛哭求饶都是在演戏，但光一还是愤怒了，他久违地感到了一股毁天灭地的怒火，连忙闭起眼睛来用力捶打着胸口将之消化下去——要是真的发出来那就是灭世业火，整个世界还不等刚去玩就要坏掉了，那可不行。  
“不许打他你这个疯子！”  
光一冲过去配合着刚一起演戏，他将他的身体紧紧地搂在怀里后背冲外想要替他挡下一切，而刚在他怀中虚弱地喘息的同时，还不忘在所有人眼睛看不见的地方顽皮地挑逗般抚摸着他的胸口。  
光一恨恨地盯着他：小坏蛋！  
刚一边假装求救大叫一边挑衅地看着他：不坏还能看上你？  
光一顿时眉开眼笑。  
很快有学生叫来了隔壁班上课的老师，几个大人终于把田宫拉开，看着刚灰头土脸面带青紫的样子都惊呆了。  
学生们七嘴八舌地诉说着事情经过，刚吓坏了似的一直死死埋在光一怀里不出来。他紧紧搂着光一的腰，时不时怯生生、实则满眼挑衅地看上田宫一眼，随后又立刻埋进光一颈窝撒娇似的一边磨蹭一边嘟囔，换回光一不间断地柔声安慰和亲吻，而田宫则被刚的小动作刺激得几欲发狂。至于那些学生，早就对这种亲亲脑袋的行为见怪不怪，过去两年他们见识过了光一是怎么把刚宠上天的，这时候几个安慰的吻实在再正常不过。  
这件事情很快就惊动了校长，刚爸爸也赶到学校，一看到儿子脸上高高肿起的淤血掌印顿时双眼血红地拎起凳子就想去砸人，结果被几个老师好说歹说地拦住了。  
“你们这是败坏风德！！是乱论！”田宫依旧暴怒，他冲着刚声嘶力竭地喊着。  
刚害怕地抱紧了光一的腰，含着眼泪拼命摇头道：“我没有、我没有乱论！我只是、只是给光一传了个纸条……”  
校长脸色也不好看。纸条就放在他面前，上面简简单单地写着几个字：  
【下课一起去图书馆嘛扣酱？】  
仅此而已。  
田宫一时间还不好意思直接把两人接吻的事情吼出来，只能气急败坏地大叫：“你们……你们搂搂抱抱不清不楚！”  
“我不抱他难道我要眼睁睁地看着我弟弟被你打死？”光一面色冷厉至极，他不断地抚摸着刚轻颤的后背，极力地安抚着他。  
“你们胡说！你们在教室……”“我们搂搂抱抱就算乱伦，那你对着我哥哥的桌子手淫又算什么你这个恶心的恋童癖！”  
刚一句话歇斯底里地吼出来，整个世界都安静了。死寂蔓延了几秒钟，刚爸爸一言不发抄起凳子劈头盖脸地就砸了下去，砸了三四下众人才反应过来连忙去拉架……  
光一无奈地对窝在自己怀里憋笑的刚说：“好啦小祖宗，收收尾吧，别让咱爸累着。”  
一句“咱爸”让刚的耳朵有点发热，他抬起头来，飞快地在光一唇上亲了一下。他是想浅尝辄止撩完了就跑的，但是光一一把把住他的后颈深吻上去，这是他们的第一个深吻，被舌头侵入口腔的时候刚全身都僵硬地绷紧了——他能感觉得到现在光一没有做任何遮掩措施，他们完全暴露在所有老师和刚爸爸的目光之下！  
好在他们忙着劝架和打架都没有看到这一幕，唯一看到的田宫暴怒地吼着：“堂本刚！！！！”结果被刚爸爸暴起一板凳砸晕过去。  
刚的嘴唇热辣辣地发着烫，看得刚爸爸心疼得快掉下眼泪来了，丢下板凳轻柔地安慰道：“不痛不痛哦儿子，回去用冰袋敷一敷就不会肿了哦！”  
刚有点尴尬地乖乖答应。  
一切顺利解决，当然，他们也不能空口白牙地冤枉人。田宫打飞机当然确有其事，校长确认过教室监控之后发现了他在课间跑去舔光一的水杯坐在他座位上自慰，也看到刚才明明刚就在乖乖上课，结果人家不分青红皂白就去一顿胖揍……光一虽然早就知道，但这时候还是意思意思面色铁青地出去大吐特吐了一番。  
刚很无辜地表示自己真的什么都没做，只是无限放大了那人心中的欲望罢了……  
不论对谁来说，欲望被无限放大都是一件极其可怕的事情。  
总之惩戒了觊觎自己的人的混蛋，同时也消除了自己拿到推荐名额的最大隐患。在他看来，自己得到这个名额不过是名至实归。谁知道……最后还是没有料到某些人的无耻程度。

评选前一天，校长特意把他叫到自己的办公室里很无奈地告诉他，他们学校的名额被隔壁学校抢去了。不过学校里可以单独为他开一个庆祝仪式，只不过全国的证明就没有了。  
刚很有礼貌地推辞掉了，很平静地出了校长办公室之后，就在门关上的那一刻，他浑身都爆发出了一阵浓郁的杀意。等在教室的光一刹那间就察觉到了，他双眉紧促立刻赶到了刚身旁，不在意周围人来人往直接将他搂在怀里柔声问：“怎么了Tsuyo？谁欺负你了？”  
“我要去隔壁高中一趟。”堂本刚胸口剧烈起伏了几次，慢慢平静下来，但光一看清楚了他眸中实质化的杀意，点点头应道：“好，我陪你去。”  
“嗯。我需要你帮我。”  
刚知道，要是自己真的想要实施计划，现在自己的能力还不够。该承认自己弱的时候他当然会承认。  
两人并肩来到了隔壁中学，刚面无表情地穿过校园向校长室走去，四周的人就如同看不到他一样，没有人在意也没有人询问。光一没有跟他进去，他知道现在还不到自己出马的时候。  
五分钟之后，刚面色平淡地回来了。  
“谈崩了？”光一意思性地问了一句。  
“嗯。”刚跟他一起走到了校门之外。光一牵起他的手轻声说：“今天我送你第二份礼物。你将可以掌控我的地狱之火。想做什么就做吧。”  
刚眸中闪过一丝柔情，他温和地“嗯”了一声，转过身，让光一从后面搂住了他。他能够感觉到一股全新的、可怕的能量在他的身体中上下游走，他隔着校门看着里面操场上玩闹的学生们，有些惋惜地说：“真可惜，你们选错了学校。”  
心念一动，炙热可怕的火焰从地底直接窜出，瞬间就点燃了这个学校的每一处地方。瞬间惨叫声与逃难声此起彼伏，刚才还平和一片的校园变成了人间炼狱。  
“Tsuyo，虽然烧了他们就没人再占名额，但这件事情闹大了的话、评选取消怎么办？”光一温柔地循循善诱，“先处理掉那些有威胁的人，等这件事情过去之后再处理也不迟啊。干大事不急于一时的。”  
“这我知道。”刚欣赏着眼前的大火，不屑地嗤笑一声，“区区萤火怎配与日月争辉。我不屑与这群蝼蚁同站一处。名额我不要了。”  
光一听了更是欣喜，他知道这意味着刚的心态已经超脱出了常人的境界。从小时候还会在意每一条生命、到现在刚的眼中，那些人只不过是可有可无的可怜虫罢了。不再看重生命，意味着他真正地成长了起来。  
一个人走在路上会在意自己踩死几只蚂蚁么？自然不会的，他们根本不值得在意。  
光一是统领一切的万魔之主，刚自然也要有相对应的眼界才行。杀一人为凶，万人则为雄。自己成王之前也是这样走过来的，他一点都没觉得刚的做法有问题。  
“等到我们结为伴侣，你就可以控制我的本命业火了。那时候世间将没有东西能够扑灭。”光一用力亲了一口刚糯糯的脸颊。已经有消防车来开始了救火，这是刚第一次控制火焰，还不甚熟练，除了校长室所在那栋楼被烧成焦炭之外，有相当一部分学生活了下来，只是受了些轻微的烫伤和惊吓。  
“我期待着那一天。”刚点点头，没有因为未杀尽所有人而遗憾。在他眼中这些人只不过是弱小可怜的蝼蚁，是死是活无所谓。  
“Tsuyo你要知道，蚂蚁多了也能咬死象。”光一对于他的大度有些不满，他右手轻轻一握，一股冲天烈焰从地底喷薄而出，所有存在于这片范围内的生命全部灰飞烟灭，“永远都不要留下活口。”  
“好厉害！”刚的呼吸猛地急促起来，一股前所未有的渴望将他包裹，此刻他觉得自己一直以来坚持的、想要得到的一切都太渺小了，这片世界根本就不应该束缚住自己。光一所展现出来的力量才应该是自己所追求的东西。  
光一满足地体味着刚传递而来的崇拜之情，细细地亲吻他白皙的颈侧，那细软的肌肤让他怎么亲都亲不够，尤其是最近，一有空闲他就会抱着他亲亲啃啃恨不得吃下肚去。  
而刚则转身捧住的光一的脸狠狠地吻上了他，身体与他紧紧贴在一起，光一能够察觉到他的兴奋。或许是因为颈侧的亲吻，刚才刚心中浓烈的欲望发泄出来全部化为情欲，光一觉得有些不妙，这些年来他不断地让两人思维同调身体一致以强化刚的身体，但此刻他的兴奋也传递到了自己这边，让自己动了情……  
“我已经十六岁了光一，我不小了……还有半年，还有半年我就十七了……”刚的嗓音微微沙哑，情欲让他原本就甜糯诱人的声音变得更加黏软，他一边亲吻着光一的耳根、时不时用舌尖轻舔撩拨，一边将手按在了他胯下的隆起上面缓缓揉捏，故意放慢速度拉下他的拉链，隔着内裤描画着半硬的肉棒的形状。  
诱人的吐息热乎乎的包围着耳朵，股间的快感不断升腾，光一暗骂一声抱着刚原地消失，两人下一刻就出现在了家中。  
站在床边的一刻两人就急切地撕扯着对方身上的衣服，刚从来没有像现在这样热烈地渴望着他。下身早已坚硬如铁，光一伸手将他按在床上的时候，止不住的呻吟飘散出来。他的身体每一寸肌肤每一个细胞都做好了准备，迎接光一的狂风暴雨。他早就准备好了，全身心都在期待着这一刻的到来。  
他白皙坚韧的身体躺在暗蓝色的床单上面更加诱惑显眼，这些年的成长已经让他拥有了足够的魅惑力，虽然还略显青涩，但是在光一眼中无疑如同绝世珍宝一般，看上一眼就想疯狂地占有掠夺。  
光一没有顾及这是刚的第一次，反正有自己在、什么疼痛和流血都不会发生。他狠狠地贯穿了他湿软的后穴，让刚紧紧攀在他身上连连尖叫，抓挠着他的后背留下道道红痕。  
声音传不出卧室，他一点都不用担心。  
光一恢复了成年人的身体，他能够整个将刚裹在怀里。性器胀大了一圈，刚忍受着下身的酸胀狠狠地咬上了他的肩膀。  
两人都没有说什么多余的情话，粗重的呼吸和低喘纠缠翻滚，两人就像发情的兽一般体验着激烈的欢爱，大开大合的操干带来了火焰一般的炙热感觉，疼痛与快感交织上升，刚很快就被顶上了第一个高潮，小腹剧烈地抽动着，他用力扯紧了身下的床单在惊喘中喷射出来。  
“呼……呼……啊……光、嗯~”  
光一暂时放缓了一些动作，接连不断的剧烈运动让刚有些呼吸困难，瘫软在床上懒懒地不愿动弹。虽然这些年来两人也时不时用手帮对方纾解欲望，但是真正的欢爱还是第一回。  
……别说刚是第一次了，光一都是头一回。他认为自己的身体只有将来的爱人能够享用，所以一直空有一脑袋的实践知识却没有任何经验，不过好在初次实践效果还挺好的……不求别的，刚满意就行。  
“原来做爱这样舒服……”  
刚懒洋洋地舒展了一下身体。海浪般麻酥酥的快感余韵渐渐褪去，他感受到光一在自己身体里面依旧坚硬火热，他歪了歪头，用甜蜜黏糯的嗓音诱惑他道：“还要吗光一？”  
“当然。”  
简单的一个吻再次点燃了两人的火焰，刚主动地张开双腿让他能够插得更深些。光一抓住他的两只手分开按在枕头两旁想要完全掌控，但刚很快就不满于自己被压制的现状，挺腰用力一翻身、在光一的配合下将他反压在了身下。  
光一的胸膛剧烈起伏，他粗重地喘息着叹道：“你是第一个敢压在我身上的人。”  
“我也是唯一一个。”刚突然绽放出天使般纯美无暇的笑容，但眸中却闪烁着坏坏的恶作剧光芒。他特意放软了声音，摆动腰肢让被撑开的后穴吞吐光一的性器，抚摸着肩膀用指缝夹着他胸前挺立的乳首满足又渴望地叫唤。  
“我已经等不及了，光一……”刚俯下身子慢慢吻着他的鼻梁，浑身萦绕的热乎乎的暖香将他整个人都包裹起来紧紧缠绕，“想让你在全校人面前干我，用力干我……就像这样，嗯~~呼……”  
光一额角暴起青筋，他虽然知道自家坏小孩从来都不是什么好伺候的主，不过对于情事接受的如此之快倒是他怎么也没料到的。  
“你不愿意吗？”刚变魔术般换上一脸可怜兮兮的委屈神色泫然欲泣，光一纵然知道他在演戏跟自己玩也心疼得要命，连忙撑起身子将他拢在怀里柔声哄道：“愿意，当然愿意。就按你说的，你说什么我都答应。”  
多年来的宠溺和纵容刚都看在眼里，再硬的心都给融化了。再去吻他的时候，刚浑身都带着一股难掩甜蜜的柔情。  
自己终于完全属于他了。  
两人重新滚倒在一起，光一插入的动作温和了一些，他直直地注视着刚的眼睛，亲吻着他额前的汗珠。  
“好舒服……光一，我好舒服……啊~~”  
刚诚实地顺从着欲望在床上缓缓扭动腰肢，他配合地收缩肌肉紧裹着光一不舍得他抽出，情欲的粉色浸染了他全身上下每一处肌肤，光一忍不住垂头用力啃咬起来。他先在他圆润好看的肩膀上留下了一个深深的齿痕，随后用力吮着他的脖颈、在雪白的肌肤上面留下朵朵紫红印记。  
“嗯！~~”  
疼痛带来的是更大的快感，刚渴望地急促喘息着用力按住了光一的脑袋：“咬我、用力！光一用力……啊嗯~~用力干我！深、最里面……最里面想要！”  
火烫的性器在濡湿柔软的肉穴中狂插猛捣，床铺都在抗议似的吱吱呀呀不停响着，光一眼中早已燃起了灭不掉的火焰，他爱死了刚放荡直接的表现，明明是第一次，现在的他却由内而外地散发出一股成熟到快要糜烂的性感来。  
他用力抵住了刚的额头攫住了他的眼神。  
刹那间刚感觉到了天旋地转，整个人都漂浮在了无垠的夜空中，而光一就在他的身边。  
那是一种很玄妙的感觉，两个人毫无遮掩地坦诚相对，距离急剧缩近、下一秒他们合二为一。  
第一次交欢就尝试灵魂交融还是有些冒险的，但是光一做到不能自制、控制不住地缠住了刚的灵魂。如果对方不够强大的话，很可能就此被他吞噬、彻底消散。  
不过显然刚足够强，而且灵魂的共鸣几乎是瞬间就让两人双双坠入了无可自拔的绚烂高潮中。刚根本不知道自己应该如何形容此刻的感受，仿佛身体都已经融化了，他仿佛在短短几秒钟内体会到了人生最美好的一切。  
没有动作、没有心跳、没有呼吸……他失去了对肉体的所有感知，却感受到了爆炸一般激烈的快感和满足。  
他不知道自己在这种飘飘欲仙的状态中沉浸了多久，身体的感知逐渐回归，他听到光一粗重的喘息声，知道他也并不自己好多少。他们的肢体交缠、皮肤因为出汗也微微黏在一起，刚没有动弹——事实上他此时也没有力气移动——静静地体会着还未散去的余韵跟光一贴在一起。眯起眼睛，他放任自己的精神再次沉浸到那片奇妙的宇宙当中。  
光一还在那里等他。他们在广阔无垠的星空中相拥相吻。灵魂之间的接触要比肉体直接刺激得多，只是简简单单一个轻吻就能带来高潮一般爆炸的快感，两人同是初次体会，都无可救药地沉溺了下去紧紧交缠——  
又不知道过了多久，两人才双双醒来，此时还缠绕在一起的下身已是一片粘湿，过分激烈的高潮让两人浑身都麻酥酥的使不上力气，干脆就躺在床上再休息一阵。  
每一寸肌肤每一分骨头都在呻吟着不断传来酸胀的满足感，勾得心脏痒痒的，刚懒洋洋趴在光一胸口眯着眼睛，手指轻轻地在他胸口划着圈子。  
“最后那是什么？”他懒洋洋地问。  
“灵魂交融。”光一想想还有些后怕，他不由得搂紧了刚说道，“应该是举行伴侣仪式之后才能这样的，如果我们之间的羁绊不深，你的灵魂就会被我吃掉……”“你在担心什么？”刚歪着头打断了他的话，冲着他扬扬眉毛，“还有人比我跟你羁绊更深嘛？”  
光一一愣，随即笑着抚摸他的后背：“也对。”刚懒洋洋地撑起身子凑过去与他接吻。  
两人又甜蜜了一阵，这才发现他们刚才似乎沉浸在精神交融的状态不短的时间。明明回来的时候还不到中午，现在外面的天都黑了。  
“光一，你把时间往回拉一点，咱们再来一次吧。”刚心痒痒地说，他示弱讨好地用嘴唇去磨蹭光一的下巴，黏糊糊地撒娇道，“刚才那招，好舒服哦……还想要！”  
他沿着光一流畅好看的下颌线细细密密地亲吻，又加了些力气顽皮地吮吸，最后整个人都趴到了他身上捧着他的脸吻住了嘴唇。  
光一见他一只手已经又摸到自己身下去了，无奈地扬手一挥，窗外立刻亮起，时间回到了他们刚刚回来的那会儿。  
“小坏蛋……早晚有一天要被你榨干了！”  
他翻身将刚按在床上，将他的身子完全拢在身下。刚抬手用指尖轻轻在他背上游走坏笑着问：“怎么，你不愿意？”  
怎么可能会有人不愿意时时刻刻跟这个可爱又腻人的小恶魔待在一起“干坏事”呢。  
光一用行动回答了他。反正他可以控制时间，他可以帮刚补充体力，要是他愿意，他们两个可以一直做到地老天荒。

那就——做到地老天荒。


End file.
